bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Manami
|alias= |birthday= February 4th |age= 21 |gender= Female |height=5"2 |weight= 115 lbs |hair= Dark Violet, almost black |eye= Red |quirk= |status=Alive |family= Deceased (biological) Gabrielle Scott (mentor, maternal figure; deceased) |occupation= Villain C.E.O |affiliation= Seven Deadly Sins Seven Deadly Sins: Manami is stated to be a member of the organization, the Seven Deadly Sins. |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= Chapter 1 |voice= }} Manami, '''(born '''Manami Takara) is a renowned villain holding the title of the , and is considered to be a woman as devastatingly lethal as she is beautiful. Operating as a Villain of notable infamy on her own, Manami is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, known by the public by her main epithet in its fullest; . Having an immense influne on Japanese society as well as seemingly the world itself through a combination of her undeniable, universal allure, a masterful usage of her Quirk, and a propensity for cunning and scheming in a well concealed package of insanity, to be distracted by this woman's beauty is perhaps one of the most dangerous things one can do in their lifetime, provided they live past a single encounter with her. Under many civilian disguises, Manami also serves as an extremely influential and shrewd businesswoman, in a manner that seemingly eclipses the cunning of her own father, including in one guise acting as the current CEO to the company that is by birthright, hers. Playing a notable role in the activities in many an underworld organization by having stirred up insatiable, almost irrationably high desires for her favour in some of the most powerful figures in the region, Manami has the ability to force those in power to dance around her finger at her command, and have the lowest citizens operate as nothing but her pawns. Due to Manami's addictive, yet destructive nature, and her winged hips comparable to those of an angel, she has been given an epithet based off of the name of a drug, " ". Regarded by her now deceased mentor to have had potential enough to become a chief villain while she was younger, Manami is well on her way to living up to those expectations, and continuing her mentor's legacy. Appearance Personality Relationships Gabrielle Scott Manami regards her previous, now deceased mentor in extremely high regards, seeing her as one of the few individuals that she has ever come close to actually loving, having developed such an extensive rapport that their understanding of each other appeared to border on genuine telepathic communication. Gabrielle served as Manami's maternal figure and the villainess "???", after the incident...(To Be Continued). History A House Divided Manami, originally born Manami Takara, was brought into the world as the illegitimate heir to the Takara household, a family considered to be exceptionally affluent to a fault and reputed for their controversial miserly behaviour. As a result, her father was no man of good character in the eyes of any individual, holding on to vast swathes of money without the slightest thought of being a humanitarian, garnering negative publicity that was only negated by his overwhelming successes. However, despite her father’s track record, he did have one, very important failure. A particular failure that had almost costed him his entire career, the jewel placed on a pedestal higher than all other things in his life, even human interaction. In the recent years, leading up to Manami’s birth, her father had given into carnality, engaging in a scandalous affair with a younger business associate engaged to his family’s rivals. Clearly having failed to take the necessary precautions, Manami's mother was impregnated with the seed of her fiance's bitter rival, leading to a dispute about whether or not they should keep the child. Miraculously, Manami was conceived a beautiful, healthy baby girl despite the passionate "arguments" her parental figures often found themselves getting into before her birth. Emotionlessly, the head of the Takara household ordered a hit on his rival family, paying mercenaries to do his dirty work for him in an attempt to conceal the true circumstances under which the young girl was born, and a faux marriage was arranged between Nakao Takara and Ren Kagami. As to be expected, Manami suffered quite the bit of abuse from her father, despite growing up in utter luxury. In fact, her father often used her background as justification for his abuse of his daughter, even going so far as to express disappoinment that after all of the "hassle" she put him through, she was born a girl and not a boy, almost seeing her very existence as an insult to him and a curse harboured out of spite to him by his "loving" wife. Split in the middle of an unhappy marriage, and perhaps as the source of most of the tension in the house, Manami would appear to have never truly developed the conventional feelings of love and admiration for her parents as most other children would. While Manami's father was a horrendous excuse of a human being, Manami's mother herself was not without fault. With each scuffle between her mother and father, and each strike of abuse imprinted on her, Manami received a portion of this from her own mother, with animosity and a need to blame someone for her own suffering overriding her maternal instinct, and casting her unbridled rage onto her own daughter, who had done nothing wrong but simply living. Never truly understanding the reasoning behind this until she was older, Manami would withstand cruelties inflicted on her for absolutely nothing, at times starving only to ask her parents, "What did I do wrong?". Needless to say, the young girl was stunted in terms of emotional development, and slowly grew to develop somewhat of a deep-seated resentment for the business world. As no-one ever went to the family library, Manami often found herself in the room as an escape from the world outside it's doors. The library itself was vast, and in Manami's opinion was the size of an entire house, often wishing she could simply live just in the confines of it's walls. Often reading compulsively to take her mind off of her situation, while being "out of the way" of her parents until summoned, Manami burrowed her head into books of all kinds, reading advanced literature repeatedly until she could understand the meanings of the words, and attempting to break down books that begun to delve into more abstract concepts, such as math and science. Quite literally self-taught with the occassional tutor only because it would look bad on her father if his daughter turned out to be illiterate as well, Manami learned at an exceptional pace, often being tutored by the best in each field and engaging in conversations with them. In fact, those were perhaps the happiest experiences of her childhood, as the young girl appeared to talk passionately and almost cheerily about the concepts she was being taught. Consistently, each of her tutors would wonder, what could possibly be occuring in the Takara family to make a girl this zealous as depressed as she was when being initially taught, but before they could question the child, they were each dismissed. Inevitably, Manami grew disillusioned with the concept of teachers, as while they made her happy, and seemed to care, they were as helpless as she was to pull her out of this situation. At six years of age, Manami's father came home drunk one night, seemingly tumbling through the hallway. Despite the abuse she ahd endured up to this age, Manami attempted to help her father to a seat as she often did, almost as in a sort of role reversal. However, this night in particular was different. As Manami attempted to help her father, she was pushed away, seemingly shaking off her help and beginning to slander her name, with seemingly every terrible thing he had not yet said flowing out of his mouth like his alcohol-induced dribble. As her father ranted on, Manami felt herself involuntarily shaking as if an overflowing pot of boiling water as something snapped within her, beginning to hear whispers in her mind. These hushed whispers, her repressed thoughts, sounded in unison, urging her to touch her father, telling her everything would be okay if she just, touched him. That his words would go away and he could never hurt her again. And eventually, touch him she did. To the average passer-by, the Takara household was as silent as ever, the walls of the building completely stopping any and all sound from leaving the building. However, to anyone inside, a deafeningly bloodcurdling scream of agony could be heard ringing through the living room of the building as a young child simply put her hand on her father's head. While most children would stop upon seeing that her touch had caused their parent such utter pain, Manami was different, almost twistedly enjoying her father's screams as if some sort of retribution, leaving her hands on his head and subconsciously making her grasp even firmer. Jolting her mother up from her sleep, Manami was quickly pulled away from her father, but at that point the damage had already been done. This particular night would have already been dark enough if this was all that happened, but the child, now pushed to a point where the pain she had felt overwhelmed all sense of reason, would spin herself around her mother's hand as an agile primate would around a tree branch and perch herself on her mother's back, before striking her down with the very same touch she had rendered her own father hopelessly vegetable with before. As night lead to morning, the break of day was heralded by the abrupt halt in the synchronized parental harmonies of torture the murderous composer had wrought. News coverage and detectives alike would be hot on the trail of what caused two of the most prominent faces in the business world of Japan and prominent faces worldwide to seemingly vanish two days after the event, after they had strangely missed several meetings, but at that point it was already too late. Murder. Parricide. The heiress of the Takara family nowhere to be found. A devastating tragedy had occured in Hosu City, Tokyo for the business world. The Rule of Two Unwilling Secession Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Mental Prowess Despite Manami's reputation as a succubus, perhaps the most dangerous aspect of Manami is her devastating intellect that seemingly supercedes her unquestionable insanity, seemingly transforming an already formidable villainness into an extremely unpredictable and dangerous opponent for even the most prepared team of heroes. From what is known about her, Manami has, up to this point, demonstrated the equivalent of a remarkable aptitude in the fields of chemistry, biochemistry, toxicology, neurology, psychology, and most commonly, mechanics and engineering on a surpisingly grand scale. This scientific and technological background would appear to make Manami several tiers more dangerous than she would have been were she simply the Succubus she's claimed to be, as while an entire area she might have been on the scene of may appear to have no trace whatsoever, the Demon of Lust has on many occassions, simply rigged the entire area upon leaving such that no further investigations can truly occur, reshaping and destabilizing the crime scene, completely getting rid of any sort of evidence, and adding pain to her elaborate technique by often times claiming the lives of many an officer. However, even simply does not fully encompass the full scope of her mental capacity, especially when considering her ability to create new additions to her arsenal seemingly on the fly. In addition, due to her intellect, Manami is capable of passing herself as perfectly sane as well as knowledgeable on the subject matter or the task at hand quite readily, with her insanity often being referred to as a form of, "supersanity". *'Torture and Interrogation:' Manami is extremely skilled in the art of torture and utilizing torture equipment, seemingly seeing new forms of torture equipment as simply new ways to play with and toy with her enemies, drawing out from them confessions they would otherwise never hear the light of day for perhaps decades after their eventual death, easily being able to prompt individuals to tell her everything they know. Shattering the minds of even the most well trained of secret operatives on a casual basis, Manami is reputed within the organization of the Seven Deadly Sins for her incredibly intimidating ability to get whatever she wants out of others, with many saying that she "lusts" for their answers, if they survive. Demonstrating extraordinary skill in this field, the villainness is known for being able to improvise and transform virtually anything in her surroundings into an extremely lethal torture weapon, and with the nature of her Quirk, knows the regions of an opponent's body in which the most pain is inflicted onto them and is capable of exploiting this. Underground rumours tell that she is said to have once tortured and mutilated a man so badly, that before burning burning his corpse, every speck of skin on his body was completely flayed off, even after the man's spirit had been completely and utterly broken, much to Manami's almost giddy pleasure. Others tell of times where she similarly skinned a man, but slowly and comparatively not close to the same level, before injecting him with diseases meant to induce even further pain. With an ability to stomach virtually any sort of torture she may wish to place on an individual, Manami is also known for psychologically breaking her opponents down as well, often times making a victim feel guilty for things that were not even their fault, or simply exploiting the morality of others so as to use it as an additional tool for shattering any remaining will to rebel, or will to live. However, when combined with her Quirk, Manami's ability to torment others is said to reach entirely new heights, to the point that being hauled off by the woman is said to be paramount to "damnation incarnate", capable of stripping persons of their sanity and forcing them into despair. However, on the less painful side of things, Manami is also known for seducing individuals of interest, and providing such a "pleasurable experience" that her opponent divulges the necessary information. *'Manipulation and Deception: '''As the world-renowned '''Sin of Lust', Manami demonstrates a tremendous prowess in the art of manipulating and deceiving others around her even without the extremely compelling power of her Quirk. Being extremely knowledgeable on a fundamental level of the psychology that others around her operate on, almost as if her supersanity allowing her to see the brainwaves those around her lie on, which she can then use to bend those around her. Holding an immense sway over the systems around her, Manami demonstrates the ability to seemingly cause entire news stations to simply not record her exploits. However, perhaps most notably, Asmodai exhibits the capacity to analyze, comprehend, predict, and as a result, manipulate the behaviours of those around her, even her own behaviour. As a result, Manami demonstrates the ability to seemingly extract the darkest secrets or flaws held by persons, transforming her words capable of applying pressure to the mental condition of her opponent which only accumulates over time, allowing her to readily manipulate individuals in to giving into her "requests". In addition, utilizing this knowledge, Manami is capable of telling her targets exactly what they need to be swayed by her. As a result, Manami is known to be extremely talented in the art of telling extremely convincing lies, often putting off the blame for things onto others, as well as to pass through rigourous testing without setting off a single alarm while lying. Simultaneously, due to Manami's connections and remarkable talent in seduction, the villainness is known to utilize this manipulative prowess to affect extremely high officials, making herself capable of relying on their favour and often times undying loyalty, as well as simply via black-mailing and manipulating others. With the use of her Quirk however, Manami's ability seemingly reaches levels that are rumoured to surpass all others. Manami is also noted to demonstrate such remarkable skill in deception that she is capable of hiding in plain sight, seemingly hiding her identity almost effortlessly and pretending to be virtually anyone she wishes to imitate, often times using her connections to synthesize illegal replicas of important documents. As a result, Manami has demonstrated the ability to fool individuals such as police officers, lesser ranked Heroes, and even security personnel into believing her identity, to the point that witnesses will often testify in her favour if caught. While perhaps the most distinctive feature about Manami as a villain are her horns and her winged hips, Manami is known to be able to conceal even this, allowing her to infiltrate the territory of her opponents should she so desire and having others believe her every resultant word, without even "charming" a single soul. *'Multilingualism: '''In addition, Manami is known to have a notable degreee of linguistic talent, seemingly mastering various languages in order to allow for the seduction of foreign officials, diplomats, and individuals in high places or simply just their general manipulation. In addition, Manami is known for communicating with individuals from a wide variety of backgrounds, gathering their respect and loyalty from even outside of Japan itself. As a result, Manami's multilingualism allows her to be exceedingly versatile in communicating with others, and is known for being able to replicate foreign accents so well that it would appear that she herself can appear to be a foreigner, as well as blend into a crowd of persons almost flawlessly. *'Inventive Aptitude:' Ways of Combat Quirk ' ' is an Emitter-type Quirk that allows Manami to demonstrate a limited control over the nervous systems as well as the hormonal systems of others. By making physical contact with an opponent, Manami can stimulate centres of the body, most particularly centres of the nervous systems as well as the endocrininc and exocrinic glands of the body to produce specific, potent sensations, exciting the body in order to produce specific results. Said to be a manifestation of an exploitation of the relationship between mind and body when first discovered by her now deceased doctor, Manami has demonstrated an incredible skill in harnessing the power of this Quirk, somewhat approaching it's maximum potential. At the current moment, Manami has demonstrated the ability to manipulate perhaps five of the additional senses of the human body/living organisms, allowing her immense control over the sensations resulting from this mastery. These senses are: the vestibular sense, which grants her power over '''vertigo', thermoception, which grants her power over temperature, nocioception, which grants her power over pain, '''sexual stimulation and pleasure-linked neurotransmitter releasing regions, which grants her control over '''pleasure, '''and itch neurons, granting her control over the sensation of '''itching. '''However, what would appear to be one of the more notable aspects of this Quirk is that it is not limited to simply humanity, as Manami's Quirk has shown similar efficiency across the Animal Kingdom based on the results of her test subjects. Manami's talent with this Quirk cannot be overstated, the equivalent of granting someone superhuman abilities that fall within the crux of their specialized field due to her understanding of organims on a biochemical, neurological, and psychological level. Quite literally mentored by a villainess and her Yakuza in her younger years, Manami has had an advantage most villains simply have not had the opportunity to get that many heroes generally do: training and cultivation. Due to the nature of each feature of her Quirk, Manami has named each portion a Mark. It is said that the somewhat abstract nature of her Quirk represents the abstract nature of lust. However, despite the power afforded by this Quirk, '''Psychosomatia is by no means omnipotent. Firstly, Manami's Quirk still requires physical contact with others in order to become activated, meaning that she must be able to touch her opponents in order to induce the effects of psychosomatia on an opponent. In addition, Psychosomatia is a purely offensive and supplementary/manipulative Quirk, and as a result, she is not given any specific notable defenses as a result of possessing this Quirk in any manner whatsoever. Manami's ability to induce pleasure, termed as a "mark of pleasure", ''in addition, does not work on persons incapable of feeling it for some reason whether it may be congenital or Quirk-related, though this is not the same as those being unable to feel attraction to her due to something such as sexual orientation. Individuals with a high pain tolerance can resist the Mark of Pain for longer perhaps, but the mark will still be effective on them, unless the individual in question is wholly immune to pain for some reason in a manner that eludes their nervous and hormonal systems. Due to the nature of this quirk, the itching induced by her Quirk can be relieved by itching, which at times and depending on an individual's Quirk can prove to be actually quite good or quite bad for her intended purposes. Manami can also only impose one type of sensation, or mark on an opponent per area in contact with her or her person at all times, meaning with a single touch it would be impossible to utilize every mark at her disposal without coming into contact with the opponent with another area of her body, or swapping out the sensation being used in one part of her body. The sensation's Manami produces are also not specific, i.e, Manami does not have the ability to produce an additional stimulus for the sensation, e.g, if comfort were a sensation, she could not specifically project the sensations of lying down on, say a soft bed. Finally, Manami's Quirk is ineffective against inanimate objects of all kinds, as they do not possess nervous or hormonal systems for her to affect. Marks *' : By making physical contact with a target, Manami can stimulate the pleasure centres of the brains, as well as the overall body to induce an immensely potent euphoric high stemming from the body's reaction to her touch itself, seemingly producing seductive thoughts into the minds of those she makes contact with. With prolonged touch, the potency of her stimulation of her target increases dramatically via nothing but physical contact to the point that her target eventually becomes wholly desperate for her touch and thus her favour, addicting persons to nothing but her mere presence. Due to the nature of her powers, Manami's Quirk is known to have an extremely solid and long-lasting effect, as the sheer levels of dopamine flowing through her target's bodies leave them slaves to pleasure in much a similar manner as to how addicts are formed, doing whatever she requests of them to get their next fix. With each fix, individuals also tend to develop immense, addictive emotional dependencies on her, to the point that individuals will lay down their lives for her, lay down as her carpet to let her walk over them, and enter into the deepest of withdrawal symptoms without her, potentially on a completely fatal level. As a result, those she has charmed often seek her out, allowing her to seemingly expand her number of followers with nothing but a touch, as the pleasure she induces artificially increases the natural amount in most people often times to levels where no number of attempted drugs truly work. In addition, the Quirk is known to be indiscriminate across genders, and will overwhelm regardless of gender, as well as sexual orientation. While Psychosomatia's effects are quite devastating, the rate at which they take effect increases with the degree of intimacy shown to the individual in particular, with kissing and full-blown sexual exploits increasing the rate at which this Quirk affects the individual. In addition, as the immense levels of pleasure build, it grants her more than ample capabilities for seduction. Rarely, on a more compassionate level, Manami is capable of somewhat relieving the suffering of others by inducing pleasure, a sense of somewhat perverted bliss into them, and is often used more on animals than humans due to her world view, if used at all. * : Despite the capabilities that the pleasurable side of her Quirk grants her, Manami also demonstrates the ability to stimulate these centres and create intense, overwhelming pain capable of forcing even the most loyal of allies to divulge the deepest, darkest secrets of themselves and their operatives with the promise of a relief of this pain, at times becoming so overwhelming that some simply begin to violently convulse with prolonged exposure. A quite potent stimulation, Manami is capable of inducing an extremely powerful, almost agonizing stimulation of the norioceptors and force the related hormones to stimulate themselves, coming gushing out due to being completely bombarded with the sensation of unbearable pain. Due to the nature of Manami's Quirk, this pain is said to bypass physical durability, seemingly affecting an individual whose body is effectively as durable as steel just as it would any ordinary person, and as a result, this mark is often considered extremely useful for putting down a foe regardless of the size. Seemingly enjoying the torment she inflicts with this mark, Manami is known for incorporating this sensation in her interrogation chambers, contributing to the terrible reputation they have. Manami is also known for being able to dial an opponent's pain to just before the breaking point, slowly driving an opponent to insanity, which can be molded and tamed by her own "supersanity" allowing her to seemingly convert her victim. Due to the unspeakable levels of pain Manami has forced into her target, Manami has been shown to kill with nothing but pain alone, being the means by which several notable individuals faced their death. In fact, due to the nature of this mark as superceding durability, Manami often utilizes this mark to engage in combat should she need to, filling an opponent with nothing but pain. * : Manami has also demonstrated the ability to induce vertigo, i.e,disorient a target's sense of balance by touch, affecting her target's nervous system and seemingly causing them tremendous vertigo that lasts for a bit, seemingly throwing off an opponent's balance in combat. As a result, Manami is considered to be extremely dangerous for opponent's who attack within melee distance, as with a single touch, Manami can render the flawless movements required from an armed combatant such as a swordsman extremely hard to reaccomplish, as well as cause unarmed combatants to simply lose balance while attemping to fire off attacks. In fact, Manami is known to be able to induce intense disorientation, altering her victim's mental state to the point where they are unable to think clearly as well as lose track of rather basic information, and with prolonged exposure, render an opponent unconscious. * :' *' :' *'Stigma:' Miscellaneous Killing Intent Equipment ' :' '''Mahalath:' Trivia References Category:Villains Category:ScarletPlumage Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Females